Puppy love
by Smile4the-World
Summary: So what happens when you have famous detectives from all over Japan meet up in one spot? Well you can blame a helpless nanny for that, but let me warn you that love is in the air and one little detective is oblivious about it.


**Here's another one shot...I have the most random ideas sometimes, anywho this is going to be a Fem Conan and a male Ai so enjoy.**

* * *

It was an average day for the Nakamori police force, wait let me change that, it **started off** as a average day at the police force until one kid just threw them all for a loop, and it's not the kid your thinking.

They got a call for an attempted murder from a frantic nanny who works for a high class family. Apparently she went overboard and not only called the police force, but called famous Detectives Kogoro, Heiji and Hakuba, and their little followers as well. Let's see how this all will turn out.

"So you're telling me that we all got the same phone call" Heiji deadpanned at the number of detectives on the case.

"Apparently so" Kogoro felt the same way as his eyes twitched in irritation.

"The maid was simply worried for the family" Hakuba saw the maid being calmed by some of the police force.

"We're here anyways might as well solve the case...where's Conan I haven't seen her at all?" Heiji looked around to find his little detective friend.

"Tou-san asked her to get his suitcase, he left in the car" Ran answered as she sat on the bench with Sonoko, Aoko and Kaito, who followed Hakuba because of boredness, and Kazuha. The detective boys were also there as they tried to look around for clues, but Ai prevented them from entering the house without police permission.

"Oh I didn't know Conan was also here" Hakuba smiled, he remembered when he first met her at the mansion. She's the epitome of never judge a book by its cover.

"Ah, little Conan is here!" Kaito seemed especially happy at that, he didn't want to be bored and now he found his toy.

"You know her?" Aoko asked her long time friend, she never knew that he knew the kid detective.

"Course I do, I met her a couple of times at magic shows and candy shops with her little friends over there" he pointed towards the detective boys.

"She buys candy?" Heiji turned to look at the magician.

"No, she makes sure they don't go overboard on buying too much candy, in fact I haven't seen her eat a single piece of candy."

"Of course she would" Heiji turned in Hakuba direction. "How do you know Conan?"

"I met her along with Kogoro and Ran at a mansion, she made a wonderful plan to lure the killer out. How do you know her, you seem quite close to her." When the detectives were on the island for the mystery show he had seen times where Heiji would talk to Conan first before addressing the rest of them, and even treat her like a friend instead of a child.

"I know her from way back, the first time I met her was on a murder case, but I was trying to look for someone else so I didn't even notice her." He left out that he was trying to look for her, but in her original self. "It was when the Sherlock convention happen that I finally talked to the little brat who knew that in that little mind held the skills of a detective." It's been a long time since he first saw the kid and now she basically his best friend maybe even little sister even, but he won't say that out loud to anyone.

"I don't want to tell you BAKA!" They turned in that direction and saw Kogoro in front of a kid who was screaming his lungs out. They walked over there and see the detective boys as well, but Genta seems to be holding back Mitsuhiko and Ai was holding back Ayumi.

"Okay, what happen that two of the little kids are holding back two of the calmer ones?" Heiji was thoroughly confused at the scene.

"Kogoro tried to find out what happen since he was the only one in the room along with his parents when the murder happened and the kid told him to leave him alone. Ayumi tried to calm him down along with Mitsuhiko, but then he called them stupid which angered the both of them." Ai explained as he still held back the angered girl.

"I am not stupid!" Ayumi yelled at him.

"I am probably smarter than you!" Mitsuhiko tried to get out of Genta grip.

"Why can't we ask their parents what happen? Sonoko asked as she saw the scene.

"Both of them have been heavily injured" Kogoro answered, he was itching for a smoke right about now.

"Why can't you look in the room?" Kaito wondered why they couldn't entered the room itself.

"We tried" Megure walked in the with some of the police force "but unfortunately there's a security numbered lock on his door where the attempted murder took place and the only one who's available to give out the information is little Han right here." He rubbed his nose in aggravation, Sato walked up to the kid.

"Can you please tell us what happen in the room and what's the room number." She sweetly smiled at the child.

"Sure" they all sagged their shoulder in relief. "It's 1234 none of your business and what happen is I don't want to tell! You have your answer now leave me alone!" He stomped away as he held his hand, he was irritated with everyone there. "And beside only special people are allowed in my room!"

"I never wanted to strangle a child as badly as him" she muttered under her breathe. "Please let us help"

"It's none of your business!" He backed away from them as they tried to help him, in his point of view it terrified him. "Just stay away!"

"But we're trying to…" Takagi got interrupted by him yelling even louder.

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" He ran to a small secluded place on the outside of the house in anger.

"Okay, this is getting us nowhere" Hakuba calmed the crowd, while the girls tried to lure the boy out of his hiding place.

"We'll do you have any ideas smart aleck?" Heiji sarcastically said in anger.

"Well at least I'm doing something Mr. Nobody" he shot back an insult straight back at him.

"Both of you stop this!" Kazuha pulled Heiji back while Aoko put a hand in Hakuba shoulder.

"Well what are we supposed to do then!" Kogoro was severely agitated by the lack of info.

"What is everyone doing?" A childlike voice pierced the crowd as they turned to see a small girl holding a suitcase. Her big glasses were perched upon her nose and it shielded her big blue eyes. Her hair was in a long ponytail that reached her lower back, she was also wearing a blue dress shirt and black slacks.

"Nothing much, just arguing with the prick here" Heiji casually said as she walked past him.

She quirked her eyebrow at him and went to Kogoro. "Next time put the suitcase in the car instead of on top of the car, it took me a while to climb it." She handed him the suitcase, but bit promptly picked up by Kaito.

"I haven't seen you in a while little one" he spinned her in circles. "Why haven't you gone to the magic acts" He pouted at her and demanded an explanation.

"They wanted to do a sleuth challenge where they get a case each day for a whole week. It was from finding missing pets to who stole the lunch money, it was very productive." She casually got down and shook her head while explaining.

"Still not a good enough excuse."

"It's the only one you're getting, why are some of the police force hanging around that spot?" She pointed towards the spot where countless of police officers are crouching.

"We're trying to convince the kid to let us know what had happen, but we are having no luck so far." Hakuba walked to her side and casually smacked Kaito head for putting a like girl in a trap hold. "All of our attempts have been null and Han gets angrier every time we try to get information, he wouldn't even open up to the kids his age."

Conan walked over to the angered boy with a curious expression on her face, she saw something on his hand.

"I doubt you can get anything out of him either, the gaki is just too stubborn." Kogoro saw her walking over there as the police officer gave up on finding any info out of the boy. Instead they all watch to see if she could get anything, but they didn't have their hopes up.

Han didn't look up from his spot ever since he ran in there, not even when a shadow was in his view.

"Like I said I'm not going to say anything, you can't make me!" He was still mad those people are still here and trying to find these things out, he doesn't want them in his room, only special people are allowed there.

"I'm not here to talk about that, I just want to see your hands." He looked up to see a kid his age holding a roll of bandages, he didn't say anything as she crouched in front of him. "You don't have to say anything, but may I wrap your wound?"

He didn't say a word as he held out his hand, and continued to stare as she wrapped his wound.

"I hope your parents are alright, if it was me I would have been really scared." She didn't lie when she said that, she would have been petrified if anything happen to her parents.

"It was no big deal I manage to hide in a safe spot the bad guy didn't even touch me at all" he puffed out his chest.

"What about your hand?"

"This was from the knife he was carrying, I accidentally picked it up by the blade and it hurt a lot." He confesses as his face turned a bright red.

"You know what his face looks like!" This could be the breakthrough that they needed.

"Of course I do he works here" he blushed heavily when she smiled at him.

"Great, is it okay if we go to the police so they can arrest him?"

"No, they scare me…I mean their mean" he covered up his words, he didn't want her knowing that they actually terrify him.

"But don't you want the bad person in jail for trying to hurt your mommy and daddy" she was trying to convince him to tell them.

He thought it over for a few seconds and stood up and put his hand out. "Alright I'll tell them, but you have to hold my hand. I will protect you from them if they try to attack us."

"Okay" she grabbed it, it was probably the only way he would go up to them without feeling scared.

"I say that we could try forcing the door open" Everyone was gathered there as they approached them, they seem to be trying to find ways to force open the door.

"But it might damage the crime scene" Takagi tried to reason with Kogoro idea.

"What else do we have?"

"None of you are breaking down my room!" Han screamed at them, they turn around to see him with Conan.

"I can't believe she actually did it" Kogoro was shocked that she got him out of his hiding spot.

"Nice job Conan" Kaito smiled and walked up to Conan only for someone to kick his shin and pulling Conan away. "Ow! Why'd you do that for?" He hopped on one foot due to the throbbing pain, who knew a little boy could kick hard.

"You tried to attack her" he snarled at him, he was taking his job very seriously.

"May we get near?" Ai wanted to test something out as he walked forward with Ayumi.

"No, I promised I will protect her from you meanies" he pulled her behind him and glared at all of them.

"What's the deal with the brat?" Kogoro whispered to the police force as Conan tried to convince them that they won't hurt her.

"It's obvious really" Ai stood next to them, "he had a crush on Conan." He looked at their shocked expression.

"That was why he attack Kaito then, he didn't want anyone near her" Aoko then squealed along with Ran, Sonoko and Kazuha.

"Why the hell did you squeal?!" Heiji yelled at them, he was still trying to get over the fact that the little brat likes Conan.

"It's so adorable" Kazuha cooed at the two kids.

"I know, Conan doesn't seem to be type of girl who likes anything girly and to see her willingly hold hands with a boy is her first step." Ran was off to dreamland for the two little kids.

"Han is the loyal samurai and Conan is the beautiful hime" Sonoko imagined the him in a armor and conan in a blue princess dress, she squealed even more. "I can imagine their wedding."

"Not on my watch" Kogoro stomped over to the two, but ran held him back.

"You can't hurt a child tou-san."

"I'm not going to hurt the brat, he's going to have a little chat with me." He was trying to get out of his daughter grip.

"I want a chat with him as well" Heiji was being held back by Kaito since Kazuha was in lala land, but it seems even Kaito wants to let go. "There is no way I'm allowing it, she's too young to date!" He didn't want to see his little sister figure going out with a child not even her age. Yes he knows she can take care of herself, but she was oblivious when it comes to certain things, someone liking her is a prime example.

After a while Conan coaxed the story out of the boy and the culprit cracked like a nut. He was actually an hired assassin from a rival family, after they got names the police force promptly got to work on arresting him and the rivals.

"I'm glad that mess is over" Kaito was sitting with everyone except the police, they were taking statements and finding more evidence.

"Yeah...where is Conan and Han?" Aoko looked around for the two kids.

"Han dragged Conan to his room because he said she is a 'special person' and has the right to enter." Ai answered but ayumi got in his face.

"Special Person! I won't allow it, I already like her!" She rushes off to find the room along with the detective boys. They cried out something about him not taking their leader.

"Hey, she's already my special friend!" Kaito ran after them along with Hakuba who was trying to stop his idiotic friend.

"I already said no! I need a talk with the brat!" Kogoro went as well, like hell will a little boy take his adopted daughter away from him.

"Like hell I'm letting the gaki do that! She's too young to date!" Heiji ran full sprint behind them with one thought on his mind, a small brat is getting throttled today.

"Do they even know where the room is?" Ai asked to the dazed group of girls.

"Nope" Ran said as she and the other girls dreamed of the two kids.

"Oh well their problem" he sat down on one of the many couches and poured himself a cup of tea. He could still hear the yells of the group echoing in the halls and he thought of the two kids as well and smirked.

"Young puppy love, it's quite cute is it not" he muttered to himself.

* * *

 **And this was my short little story, it was nothing serious it just popped into my head one day and I wanted to do it**

 **Peace 8)**


End file.
